ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff-X
Jeffrey Dubois (born April 30, 1982) better known by his ring name, Jeff-X, is an American professional wrestler who has worked for Wrestling Internet Federation since March 2005. History Jeff-X’s story began in the white trash trailer park slums of Poughkeepsie, New York. Growing up, he watched his alcoholic father (Robert William Goebel) repeated beat his mother (Valerie Dubois/Goebel) one time while she was pregnant which resulted in Jeff’s younger brother (Robert David Goebel) being born deaf. In order to protect her newborn handicap son, Jeff’s mother had no choice but to stop defending Jeffrey from his father’s alcoholic anger problems. Which led to Jeff leaving their trailer more often during the day, where he would be repeatedly picked on by the older boys who were in the park often selling drugs. Jeff would always fight back, but it wouldn’t be until after he learned to fight with some teenagers from the neighborhood surrounding the trailer park that his attempt to fight back against his tormenters would prove successful. The friends he learned to fight with would eventually start drinking as they themselves got older, a habit that Jeff himself would refuse to fall into fearing he’d become like his alcoholic father. One day, while his mother was in the hospital for attempted suicide, Jeff allowed his father to drive drunk with his younger brother, which resulted in a car accident that claimed the life of his younger brother. Something Jeff seemingly never allows himself to forget. After his friends all moved away, Jeff, now in his late teens began wrestling for his school, but not long after a brawl in his trailer park sent one of his main tormenters in the hospital he quickly left the wrestling team to turn professional, seeking the financial capabilities to leave his parents and their trailer park behind. Shortly after being hired by the WIF, Jeff-X revisited his trailer park home for the first time in years. A visit which resulted in his drunken father pouring gasoline throughout their trailer and while Jeff tried to stop him from setting fire to their home, his mother told him to leave and set the house on fire herself. Jeff narrowly escaped the blaze and left before authorities could arrive, keeping the dented metal gas can his father used as a trophy to honor the one time his mother stood up to his father. Early WIF Career After a short tenure in independent wrestling companies, Jeff-X was signed to a one year contract by WIF owner (at the time), Mr. Fuller and debuted on WIF DeathRow in March 2005. On May 1, 2005 Jeff-X defeated WIF Xtreme Champion Jake Eaton at WrestleFest to win the WIF Xtreme Title. On DeathRow 5/1/05 Jeff-X successfully defended the title in a cage match against former champion Jake Eaton. At Inter-Action, 6/5/05, Jeff-X successfully defended the title in the first Super X match vs. Scott Palmer, Michael King and former champion Jake Eaton. On DeathRow 6/20/05, Jeff-X vs. Mikey King, also for Mikey’s Zero-1 Junior Heavyweight title ended in a DQ. On DeathRow 7/4/05 Jeff-X successfully defended the title in a short match vs. The Amazing Red, defeating Red by submission. At Scarz N’ Stripes, 7/10/05, Jeff-X lost the Xtreme title to Mikey King in an Elimination match also involving Jake Eaton. Jeff-X disappeared for a few months following his title loss only to return as Mikey King’s secret opponent chosen by Mikey‘s then rival Kosmo Reso, who would end up becoming Jeff's ally. Jeff then began a feud with the Midnight Rocker and the man who held the WIF International Title, Big Evil. This feud would seemingly end on 8/24/05 at HeatWave during a triple threat match vs. Big Evil and Dev, with Midnight Rocker acting as special guest referee, when Big Evil broke Jeff-X’s neck in what was assumed to be a career ending injury. Return from Injury After months of being in a wheelchair and in rehab, Jeff-X made a surprise return on 12/14/05 during the DeathRow 1 Year Anniversary show to help his friend Kosmo Reso in his Xtreme Championship TLC Three Stages of Hell match vs. Jake Insanity and Daemon. During the scuffle, Jeff-X re-injured his neck and ended up back in a wheelchair. His actions at the Anniversary show reminded him just how much he missed wrestling in front of the crowd, and quickly refocused his anger at the man who broke his neck months earlier, Big Evil, who now held the WIF World Heavyweight Title. Still under WIF contract, Jeff-X quickly rehabbed and got back to wrestling shape to join Mikey King’s team in 4TP vs. the Cult of the New Faith vs. Team WIF- War Games match at Apocalypse on 1/29/06. There, Jeff rekindled his feud with Big Evil, who eliminated him near the end of that match. Jeff-X then founded the X-Ternals, consisting of himself, Mikey King, Kosmo Reso, and The Messiah. Big Evil defeated Jeff-X to retain the WIF World Heavyweight title at Master of The Mat, 2/28/06. Jeff-X was granted a rematch, at Brawl for it All, on 3/26/06. Jeff’s contract with WIF was set to run out just after the Brawl for it All, thus his plan became to win the WIF World Heavyweight title then leave WIF as Champion, however Big Evil defeated him once again in this rematch. For the most part, the X-Ternals quickly disbanded once Jeff-X’s one year contract ran out, also Mikey and Kosmo were drafted to WIF's ReVenge brand. WrestleFest II In early April 2006, Jeff-X was signed to a new contract with WIF by then owner Mr. Fuller. Jeff-X made his return and began a feud for the WIF International Title. At WrestleFest II, 5/28/06 Jeff-X lost a Fahrenheit 4800 match also involving Brian Blaze when Johnny Wildfire captured the International Title. Later that night Jeff-X would challenge Big Evil to their third match together, an impromptu WIF World Heavyweight Title defense right after Big Evil defeated Jeff’s friend and former X-Ternal The Messiah. This impromptu match ended in a draw when the time limit expired. Fans in the audience chanted “Five more minutes!” and the match was continued for five more minutes, this also ended in a time limit draw. Again the fans demanded “Five more minutes!” and once more the match continued, and once more it ended in a time limit draw. The audience demanded another “Five more minutes!” however the match concluded when Jeff-X refused to continue the match a third time. Tag Teaming At Scarz N’ Stripes II, 7-9-06, Jeff-X and his tag team partner The Messiah took on Brian Blaze and The Prodigy for the newly established DeathRow WIF Tag Team Titles. The match ended when Blaze submitted to Jeff-X's Nexus Lock at the same time as Prodigy's pin on Messiah hit the 3 count. Due to the confusion as to who were the legal men, new WIF Owner Richie Cashin declared that Jeff-X and Prodigy would hold the tag titles together. In the following months Jeff-X and his co-Tag Team Champion Prodigy were repeatedly at each other’s throats both backstage and during their title defenses. Together they defended their titles against Karrem Kameel and El Gringo Loco on 7/17/06, Alfoa and Alexander Hernandez on 7/24/06 and The Mexican Samurai & Jose Santiago on 8/13/06. Jeff/Evil 4 In September, WIF World Heavyweight Champion Big Evil learned and informed WIF Insider that Jeff-X was in negotiations to retire from the WIF. At the time Big Evil was also planning to retire soon. Following this announcement Jeff-X’s retirement was featured on the cover of WIF Magazine, while Big Evil, the reigning champion who himself was thinking of retirement was left unmentioned. (It should be noted Big Evil's planned retirement never happened) Jeff-X defeated Prodigy, The Messiah, Johnny Wildfire, Mortis and Liano in a six man cage match to become the number one contender for Big Evil’s World Heavyweight Championship. During his celebration, Big Evil attacked Jeff-X with a baseball bat covered in barbwire, injuring his face and keeping him out of action for several weeks. Jeff-X returned wearing a white and gold mask to cover the scars Big Evil had given him and helped Parker Rogue beat Big Evil to unify the WIF World Heavyweight Title with his WIF Global Heavyweight Title. Since Big Evil was no longer WIF World Heavyweight Champion, and Jeff-X was one match away from retirement, he awarded his World Heavyweight Championship Title match to his former tag team partner Prodigy to be used at a time of his choosing. Big Evil defeated Jeff-X in his retirement match, (Jeff-X vs. Big Evil, Last Man Standing Falls Count Anywhere in Minnesota Grudge Match) “Jeff/Evil 4” took place at Blood Bath 10/23/06. Post match Jeff-X was taken away by paramedics. 2007, "Wrestling is Dead" Jeff-X returned on DeathRow in February just prior to the 2007 Master of the Mat PPV to announce that he was not only returning, but entering in the tournament. His reason was he felt Wrestling was "dead" due to a lack of passion and creativity every one in the industry seemed to share lately. On 3/4/07, Jeff-X defeated Brian Blaze, CJ Sanchez and Jay Aivaz in his three tournament matches to win the 2007 Master of the Mat, procuring himself the final entry, number 20 spot in the Brawl for All. On the 3/12/07 episode of DeathRow, Jeff-X teamed up with his former tag team partner, and current WIF World Champion, Prodigy to defeat the Highflying Hell Raisers, Chris Fury and Dus-T-Cool. At WrestleFest 3, 3/13/07, Jeff-X defeated the Prodigy to win the WIF World Heavyweight Title. Wrestling Facts *'Finishers' :*''Crux-Point'' (Shining Wizard) :*''Nexus Bridge/Nexus Bridge Lock'' (Fishhook of doom) :*''Angel’s Dive'' (Flying body press from the top rope) *'Signature moves' :*''Melee Kick'' (Spinning heel kick) :*''DXT'' (Double arm DDT, setup for Crux-point) :*''Angel Clutch'' (Dragon Clutch) :*''Pele’ Kick'' :*''Running enzuigiri'' :*''Flip cross arm-bar'' *'Nicknames' :*The Patron Saint of Xtreme :*The Archangel of DeathRow Championships and accomplishments WIF World Heavyweight Title :*3/13/2007-Current WIF Xtreme Title :*5/1/2005 - 7/10/2005 WIF Tag Team Title :*7/9/2006 - 9/21/2006 (With The Prodigy) WIF 'Master of the Mat' Winner :*3/4/2007 WIF 'Brawl For All' Winner :*4/8/2007 WIF Award :*Writer of the Year (OOC), 2005 WIF Award :*Feud of the Year, 2006 (Jeff-X vs. Big Evil)